Deserted
by someoneelse93
Summary: Kim and Rai were left behind when the other monks left for Hawaii. And Dojo and Master Fung had just suddenly disapeared. What would happen? would they tease and prank each other to death?
1. Left Behind

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but someday I'll be working with the creators, I hope…

Rai's POV

Last night I had the strangest dream; Master Fung told me and all the monks that we were on a mission over to Hawaii, and the Mission was to have fun! I had slept in this morning.

SPLASH!

"AAHH! What the-, what are your doing, girl! "

Kimiko had poured a bucket full of icy cold, and a frown on her face.

"I told you to wake me up last night! My alarm clock was broken remember! Omi took all the sheng gong wus! Clay took the Silver Manta Ray! Now what!"

"Calm down, and tell me why the heck you screaming at me!"

"You forgot? I thought you would be the last to forget. How on earth would you forget!"

"Get to the point!"

"Do you remember Master Fung saying we would have a vacation? Well, do you!"

"Hmm, now that you mentioned it..."

"Oy! Now I'm asking you, how could you forget!"

"Get out of my 'room'; I forgot ok, I thought it was a dream! Sheesh..."

"Of all the people, you were supposed to wake me up! Dojo is gone, I think Clay got the manta, Omi might have gotten Shen-Ga-Roo, and the Crouching Cougar, and Tunnel Armadillo are on the Heylin. sigh Now what!"

Kim's POV

I am going to kill that Pedrosa boy! Grr!

Sigh, I'm gonna be stuck here for, wait, how long? And with _him_!

--

A/U: sorry it's short, but I'll update ASAP…


	2. Ring Of The Nine Dragons

Kim's POV

That night I searched the whole temple for left behind Shen Gong Wus. And the only ones I found were the Shroud of Shadows, Ring of the Nine Dragons, and the Mind Reader Conch.

_This wus are use useless, even in battle! Hmm, I wonder if I can use this for… Hehehe…_

I had a plan for Rai! My plan was to make myself a double and raid through Rai's things, and, if possible, to blackmail him! Now were even!

"Ring of the Nine Dragons! and there in front of me was my double. But I was feeling dizzy.

"Kimiko 2, that'll be your name, don't let Rai in his room ok? Stall him."

"Um… ok.. ugh.." she muttered. Then she muttered something else, I didn't get it.

_Hmm, wonder what my double's ego is? Probably that grossed-out one._

Rai's POV

Kimiko was searching for wus in the temple, for me, I was living my life. Well, almost, _she_ thinks she's the boss. Ugh… I only had my signature wu, and the Moby Morpher. I was hungry, so I went to the kitchen. While making a sandwich, I stepped on something. I saw it was The Ring of The Nine Dragons. Wow! Now I'll be having some fun!

Kimiko's busy looking for Shen Gong Wus, she won't even catch me!

--

A/U: Sorry if it's short, but I wanted this to be funny, not only "I Love You"… so there. I'll update soon.. ;


	3. The End is Happy wo a prank to share

Kim's POV

I was raiding through Rai's things. I found a teddy bear and a box. It was lock, so…

"Star Hanabi Fire!" I whispered. I melted the lock and found the things. A book, and the Mind Reader Conch.

_Wha? "Pranks for Kimiko" what kind of book is this? And this wu? Oh, I get it… tsk, tsk… too bad I did it for him…_

Then I heard this big CRASH, BANG, and screams.

Rai's POV

I didn't find anything embarrassing, too bad. But I did find her laptop. It said "Diary" on

the screen. And then I heard this awful noise! Like someone was fighting.

This was what happened with Kimiko's and Raimundo's When Kimiko's double went to find Raimundo she was passing Clay's cubicle (room) she found his left-over chilly, and guess what? She started gobbling it all up! So while finding more chilly in Clay's room by that time, Raimundo already made his double in the kitchen. So when Kimiko 2 found no more chilly she went to the kitchen and found Raimundo there in the corner like some scared child. Apparently Kimiko 2 is fat Kimiko, and Rai 2 is healthy Rai.

By the time she got in the kitchen, she was big. "Hey, Rai, can you give me more yummies?"

"Eww! Junkfood! No way!"

"Well, just give me my food!"

"get it your own.."

"well I'm too big!"

"'well' who made ya big?"

"it's so easy! Just open the shelf and give me some!"

"if it's so 'easy' why won't you do it?"

Fat Kimiko had given Healthy Rai a big punch, youch!

And then they started fighting, that's when Rai and Kim hurried to the kitchen.

"Kimiko! What is _she_ doing here?"

"Well, what is _he_ doing here?"

and they looked at each other in shock. "You did that!" they said in unison.

They started laughing at each other. The whole day they watched Fat Kim and Healthy Rai fight.

**THE END**

--

A/U: well, I might have told some of you there won't be any "I luv u"'s and said there'd be only blushing and "I lyk you"'s. but nothing turned out, even just a blush. I'm sorry if anyone reading this expected even that. But I still hope you like it even just a little! Until my next fanfic!


End file.
